To Make Things Worse: Female From Hell
by CharlieMistry
Summary: A different viewpoint of the film From Hell. What if another element made Fred Abberline's life even more of a torture during the rippers reign! Rated mostly because of the eventual ending... o.o
1. Lottie

**To Make Things Worse: Female _From Hell_**

    This is my attempt at a From Hell fanfiction. I'm going to fuse together my knowledge of the film and the real Jack the Ripper knowledge, So Godley will be called George rather than Peter, And Late Mrs Abberline: Emma rather than Victoria. ^_^

    From Hell etc do not belong to me. I am merely Fred Abberline's Sideburn licker(Do NOT ask, It's a long story!). I DO however own the character Lottie. Which is unfortunate because she's a pain in the behind.  
Also, Please review! Be kind though. ^^' It WILL get better hopefully..... 

    _August 5th_  
Frederick Abberline put on his coat and hat, scratched his Bull Dog, Prince, behind the ears, then went to leave his victorian suburban house. He reached out for the door handle when there was a knock on the other side. He opened it. His friend Seargent Godley stood at the doorstep.  
"I was just leavin'..." he said with a slight smile.  
"Oh, Sorry Frederick. Well, I just came ter ask yeh somethin'." Godley apologised.  
"Oh? What?" Fred replied.  
"Well, I don' know if this is the right time ter ask, but would you mind bein' guardian ter my neice?" Godley asked nervously.  
"What? I can' take care of a girl. I can' 'ardly take care of meself. I am an addict. Why can' you take care of 'er?" Fred protested.  
"I can't, Mate. I'm still grievin'." Godley sniffed.  
"If you 'adn't noticed, I've been grievin' for two years now." Fred growled.  
"I'm sorry, Fred. Please! Remember that time I nursed Prince back ter health when 'e were ill and you were on holiday?" he begged.  
"Allrigh'. Bring 'er here when I get back." he gave in.  
"Thanks! Just outter curiosity, where yer goin'?" Godley asked.  
"It dun' matter, does it?" Fred snapped closing the door and starting to walk off.  
"Yer should really cut down on goin' there." Godley sighed. He knew where Fred was going.  
"Allright, Fine. I'll go get a bottle o' somethin' ter drink then I'll be back. Allrigh'?" he growled.  
"Sure. I'll go get Lottie." Godley smiled walking away. "Bye!"  
"Bye!" Fred replied wearily.

    After a short while Fred returned the house, drinking out of a bottle of gin. Godley and a teenage girl with blonde hair stood on his doorstep. She was wearing a blue and red silk dress, Red gloves and a Dark blue hat with feathers in.  
"Allrigh'. I'm assumin' this is yer Niece." he asked Godley wearily.  
"Yeah. 'Er Names Lottie. I'm sure you two'll ge' on just fine." Godley replied.  
"She dun' need any trainin' or nothin' does she?" Fred asked quietly.  
"No, You'll 'ardly notice she's there. She's a quiet lass." Godley smiled.  
"Good." Fred smiled with relief.  
"Allright, Bye Lottie, You be good fer Fred. Bye Fred, thanks!" Godley smiled patting Lottie and Fred on the shoulders as he left.  
Fred put his door-key in the door and started opening it. Lottie was staring at him.  
"Lottie, isn't it?" he asked.  
"Yep. Tha's me name. What do you want ter ask?" she smiled squeakily.  
"Quit starin'." he growled. She turned her head sulkily. 

    The door opened and they both walked in. Lottie looked around with some amazement. "Allrigh'.... You just stay in here for the minute. I'll go get the guest room ready...." Fred announced quietly.  
"Allrigh'..... Hiya little Doggy!" Lottie said noticing Prince on the floor. She knelt down and started playing with him.  
"Don't, He's not used to strangers." he warned.  
"Such a cute little doggy!" she hugged Prince more.  
"Leave Prince alone!" he begged.  
"Prince? What a cute name for a cute doggy!!!" she tugged and hugged even more.  
"Stop i...." he said as there was near silence. Prince had bitten Lottie's finger.  
"Dumb Dog!!!" Lottie shouted. She stood up and folded her arms. Fred picked Prince off the floor and stroked the poor dogs head.  
"I told you to leave him alone." he scolded quietly.  
"I didn't know it would bite me." she mumbled.  
"Dogs do. Now, Sit down in that chair and be quiet." he snapped pointing to an arm chair. Lottie scowled at him and threw herself into the chair.  
"Good." he smiled, walking away to prepare the guest bedroom. Lottie remained in the chair blushing at his smile.

    Lottie looked around curiously. She picked up a photo frame that was on the side table next to her. There was a picture of a woman in it.  
Fred came back in and saw her looking at the photo. He sighed.  
"Di'n' know you 'ave a wife." Lottie groaned holding up the photo.  
"Hm... Yeah, That's pro'lly coz she died... Abou' Two years ago." he sighed carefully taking the photo frame from her hands and gazing at the photo.  
"Oh..... I'm so sorry... What happened?" she asked.  
"She died durin' Childbirth. Wish I could've been there for her." he sniffed.  
"Oh... What abou' the kid? Did they.... Are they....?" she asked sympathetically.  
"I were told it were a son. He or possibley she died too. I lost everythin' 'cept my job in one day." he said nearly tearfully.  
"Oh... I'm so sorry." Lottie replied equally as tearfully. She opened her arms out to hug him.  
Fred backed away and shook his head. "I'll show you to your room." he said to break the metaphorical ice.

    _--- I hope that first chapter wasn't TOO bad. -_-  
People I want to thank:_

**Johnny Depp** - Heeeeeellllllllllllllo?!?!?! He's Johnny Depp!!!!!!!!  
**The Hughes Brothers** - They did direct the film so I guess they get SOME recognition. *shrugs*  
**The real Fred Abberline** - He had a nifty name....... Slightly scary sideburns though. 0_o  
**Jack the Ripper** - Um... Actually, He killed Prostitutes and upset Fred Abberline! No love for him!!!   
**GollumRox** - For having the Best From Hell parody in the World!!!!! *starts singing "All that Jazz"* Read or you'll DIE!!! XD Oh and if you ARE GollumRox then.... Heh heh. ^^' You probably already HAVE read it.  
**My From Hell DVD** - Actually this is a debatable one. :S It's my prized possesion, But it won't work on my Computer. >_ 


	2. Dinner

Erm... Yay. :P I finally got round to formatting chapter two. Well.

From Hell is Copyright to 20th Century Fox. Lottie is Copyright to me(Damn.)

    Fred walked down a hallway and opened a door. He stood there and waited for Lottie, Who was lazily getting out of the chair. She skipped along to him.  
"This is yer room. Have you got any bags or suitcases or anythin'?" he asked as Lottie peered round the door.  
"Uncle Godley said 'e'd bring me stuff later." she replied.  
"A'right. You can unpack when 'e does then." he said wearily walking back to the chair were Lottie had sat earlier. "For now, You can just stay in yer new room and try to be quiet."  
Lottie nodded silently and entered her new room. It was small but cheerfully decorated. A double bed with soft crimson sheets was in the middle of the room.   
She looked at a bedside table to find another photoframe, This time with a picture of Fred and his late-wife.

    Everything was quiet for a while untill Fred came in the room.  
"Hullo Fred!" Lottie beamed.  
"Um... What kind of... thing... do you like ter eat...? Do you eat?" he asked rubbing a finger across his temple. He hadn't had much experience taking care of teenage girls.  
"I could cook for you if yer like!!!" she offered.  
"Um... Okay... I'll show you to the kitchen." he said. He went through the door and led her through the hallway to a room that looked as though it hadn't been used for a while. Lottie appeared behind him.  
"This is the kitchen?" she asked looking down her nose.  
"Yes, I don't cook much." he replied, slightly embarrassed.  
"Oh well. I'll figure everything out. You go play with doggie while I work me magic!!!" she smiled holding her arms out in attempt of a hug. Fred didn't realise that.  
"Allrigh'... Why are you holding your arms out?" he asked before he left the room. "Nothing. I'm tryin' to catch a breeze." she said with angry sarcasm. Fred ignored this and left the room.

    "How'm I supposed to cook in this mess?" Lottie exclaimed. She fumbled around looking in cupboards for pots, pans and plates.  
With some difficulty, she finally managed to get some cooking equipment and food to cook with.  
Prince padded in to investigate upon the smells that had been wafting around. "Bad Doggy! You shouldn't be in the kitchen while the chef is workin'!" she shouted.  
Prince looked at her in a patronising way(if indeed, Dogs can look at people in a patronising way) and left the room anyway.

    A short while later Lottie called Fred into kitchen.  
"Fred, I've finished cookin'. Where's the dinin' room?" she shouted. He shortly came into the room rubbing his eyes wearily.  
"Dinner smells interesting. Well, Follow me." he said, avoiding looking at the food in fear of the worst. He pointed out the dining room then went to sit down in there.  
Lottie followed with plates.  
"That actually looks partly edible." Fred announced in a shocked manner as he looked at the food laid out on the plates.  
"'Tis." she said putting the plates down on the table. She pulled up a chair next to Fred and started eating.  
Fred picked up a cup of tea and started sipping delicately.  
"Frewhyarhhooeahin?!?!" Lottie said through mouthfulls of food.  
"Pardon?" he asked wrinkling his nose in disgust.  
She swallowed the mouthfull of food. "Fred, Why aren't you eating?!" she asked slowly and loudly.  
"I'm not very hungry." he mumbled.  
"Nonsense! Eat up!" she snapped.  
"Lottie. Let's get this straight. I'm the adult. You're the girl, Who has been dumped on me against my will. Please be co-operative!" he growled angrily.  
"Yes." she replied reluctantly.  
"Thank you."  
Lottie silently finished her meal, picked up the plate and walked off. Fred stayed where he was and just shook his head wearily.

    Shortly after, Fred woke up from his thoughts to find a pair of red gloves wrapping around him. He quickly shot up spilling his cup of tea down the front of his trousers.  
"Fred! You dropped your tea!" Lottie shouted from behind.  
"LOTTIE!!!" Fred shouted angrily.  
"Do you want me to clean you up?" she asked whipping a handkerchief from a pocket of her dress.  
"NO! I can do it myself." he growled taking a handkerchief from his own pocket and leaving the room.  
"Sure?" she insisted.  
"YES!!!" Fred shouted from outside.  
"Fine then. Be that way." Lottie frowned. She took the rest of the dinner items from the table and went to wash them up.

    "Not fair." Lottie was mumbling to herself as she washed the dishes. "Really not fair."  
Fred appeared in the kitchen doorway wearing a long maroon velvet dressing gown. "I'm goin' to bed. If you need anything, Just go up the stairs and my rooms right ahead." he yawned.  
"Thanks. G'Night!" she replied running up in another hug attempt. He had already walked out the room. "Hrmph!" she growled banging her elbow into the doorframe.

_People I want to thank:_ **Johnny Depp** - For his awesomeness.  
**20th century Fox** - For bringing us quality entertainment such as From Hell and the Simpsons.  
**GollumRox** - For commenting on the first chapter and having the spiffiest Parodies ever! And for the name Timmi. :P That name just rocks.  
**RTT** - I knnnnoooowwww who you are. XD Thanks for reviewing. :P Msn ya later.  
**Fred Abberline(the depp version)** - For being my Trusty imaginary friend who's always there for me whenever I need someone to swear at me and tell me how useless I am. n____n 


	3. Whitechapel

Another exciting installment. :P Yay.

Frederick and all that Jazz belong to whomever owns them. Probably 20th Century Fox. Lottie belongs to me(Damn.)

* * *

Fred was asleep in his bed. He was fidgeting slightly because he started to have one of his visions. The girl, Lottie, was covered in blood and wearing a black cloak and Top hat, she was laughing at him and strangling him. He woke up suddenly to see Lottie standing in the doorway wearing a long white night dress.

"What do you want?" he asked, slightly worried.  
"Where's the Privvy?" she asked.  
Fred rolled his eyes and got up wearily.  
"Nice night shirt." she commented.  
He walked through the door and pointed to a door on the right.  
"Thanks!" she ran off, patting his shoulder as she passed.  
Fred sighed then went back to bed.  
  
**August 6th  
**Later he was awoken again. Not by Lottie, or not directly atleast, but by smells coming from downstairs.  
He got up again, Put on his dressing gown and fluffy slippers then went to inspect.  
Lottie had made breakfast and burnt it.  
He gave her a questioning look.  
"Sor, I didn't know how long you were gonna be so I left it on so it didn't get cold." she explained.  
"'salright. I don't usually have breakfast." he assured her.  
"But I need to earn my keep!" she cried.  
Fred was slightly shocked that she wanted to be usefull.  
"Well... I've got to go out later today..." he said slowly.  
"Can I come?" she asked.  
"NO!" he said automatically. "No, This isn't the sort of place for Young Girls."  
"I'm not that young, I'll be seventeen soon!" she complained.  
"Well, It ain't a place for girls then!"  
"I'll dress up as a boy!" she suggested.  
"You ain't coming and that's the end of it!" he said firmly.  
"Not fair." she growled.  
  
"I think I'll go now. A'right. You, Don't go anywhere, Don't answer the door for anyone!" he hissed. He made his way to the front door. When he faced away, she poked her tongue out at him angrily.  
He came back in and she automatically stopped pulling faces.  
"I ain't dressed am I? And the place ain't open yet. Damnit." he drawled. He shuffled along to his room.  
"Where ARE you going by the way?" she asked.  
"It does not matter. Not at all." he growled.  
"Gosh, Mister Abberline! They way you keep sayin' that is as if you're hanging out at an Opium Den after work! Tut!" she sighed.  
Fred paused. "How do you...?" he started.  
"What? How do I what?" Lottie asked.  
"Oh... Phew... don't worry, Lottie." he sighed thankfully. "Is there anything usefull you can do during the day?"  
"Well. I used to work at the local school... But, they couldn' afford to keep paying me. And they said me grammar weren't too good. Balderdash!" she explained loudly.  
"My word." he said sarcastically. "Well, is there anythin' you can do to keep out the way today?"  
"Hm... I could take a walk around the streets for a while. I mean, not like the unfortunates do, but I ain't used to living in the city." she suggested.  
"I don't like the idea..." he warned.  
"Please! I'll be careful!" she begged.  
"Go on. Don't talk to strangers, Don't go in any pubs, Don't accept anything anyone gives you!" he ordered.  
"'K, Mister Abberline." she nodded. Her fingers were crossed behind her back of course. "Ta-rah!" And with that she left the building.  
  
Lottie walked around the streets of Whitechapel. Within atleast half an hour she had already broken Fred's first rule.  
"Excuse me, Can any of you help me?" she asked a group of six Unfortunates who were gathered around a trough.  
"Sure, What's up Love?" a women in a bright red dress, with her brown hair pinned up in a feathery red hat asked.  
"Well, I'm new 'round here. I don't know where anything is!" she explained.  
"Well, We know these streets better than most." the youngest of the six explained. She was pretty with Bright Red hair and a blue dress. "I'm Mary Kelly. What you lookin' for by the way?"  
"Nothing in paticular. Name's Lottie by the way."  
"Well, Come with us an' we'll tell you where everything is." Mary smiled as the group led her on.  
  
In Ten minutes, Fred's second rule had been broken, swiftly breaking the third rule as well.  
"Here's the drinks, girls!!!" Catherine Eddows bellowed placing seven mugs of drink on the table.  
They all drank up.

A few hours later, Fred Abberline came into the bar, completely panicked. He saw Lottie with the group of unfortunates and ran over to them.  
"Lottie!!! I told you not to talk to strangers or go in pubs!"  
"Or accept anythin' anyone gives meee!" she hiccupped. She was plainly drunk.  
"Exactly! Come on!!! Your uncle would have a fit at me if he knew you were here!" he grabbed her arm and started dragging her away.  
"But, Mary Kelly were going to henna dye my hair!" she wailed indicating towards Mary. Fred just scowled at the whole group of unfortunates and dragged Lottie back home. 

_People I want to thank:_

**Johnny Depp** - For his being wonderfull and great and luvverly.  
**Jack the Ripper** - He made my morning a lot less boring because I wrote a little story about him.  
**Nomi-Clawscull** - For reviewing and agreeing that there should a be a From Hell category. :3 hugs  
**Fred Abberline(the depp version)** - For providing hours of swearing amusement.


End file.
